dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hero High
Super Hero High is a fan-made action figure franchise and also a webseries made by a collaboration between Hasbro, Bandai, and Mattel while also being a spin off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous comic book, videogame, anime and manga and many other types of fictional characters (DC, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.) Note: I was inspired by Lady--Knight version on Deviantart and DC Superhero Girls to do this. All credit goes to both of them. Plot Summary Welcome to Super Hero High, a boarding school for the children of superheroes and supervillains. Meet Clara Kent, daughter of Superman and Alexis Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor. Even though her father is evil, Alexis doesn't want to be evil like her father, so she and fellow villains decide to break free from the system, however Clara and her fellow heroes are against it, as they believe that they are destined for greatness while her brother Clark Jr. tries very hard to reform the other villain kids. | Residents = Heroes *Clara Kent: Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane and sister of Clark Kent Jr. Inherited her fathers powers and weakness for Kryptonite. Believes she and her fellow heroes are destined for greatness. Similar to Apple White and Audrey. *Clark Kent Jr.: Son of Superman and Lois Lane and brother of Clara Kent. Shares same powers as sister but has a secret crush on Alexis Luthor whom he forms a relationship with later on and tries to reform the other villain kids. Similar to Dexter Charming and Ben. *Brenda Wayne: Daughter of Batman and Catwoman and sister of Damien Wayne and Sabrina Kyle. Inherited her mother's cat-like instincts and love for cats and her father's dark personality. She is also a scientist and detective just like her father. She tries to keep her parents' marriage a secret since none of the other heroes and villains know about it. Similar to Cerise Hood and Lucy Loud. *Damien Wayne: Son of Batman and Catwoman and brother of Brenda Wayne and Sabrina Kyle. Complete opposite of his father (Cheerful, Mischievous, etc.) but can be serious just like him. Forms relationship with Hailey Quinn later on. Similar to Aladdin and Peter Pan. *Diane Trevor: Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. Inherited her mother's Amazonian powers. Has trouble controlling her Lasso of Truth. Similar to Briar Beauty and Applejack. *Hallie Jordan: Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire. Inherited both of her parents rings and powers. Has a phobia of yellow. Similar to Rainbow Dash. *Aleana Bertenelli: Daughter of the Huntress and Question. Inherited her mother's archery skills. Currently dating Jerome Quinn and has friendship with The Joker because of this. Similar to Cindy Lou Who. *Ariel Curry: Daughter of Aquaman and Queen Mira. Inherited her father's ability to talk to sea animals but can also talk to land animals as well. Has friendship with Mr. Mxyzptlk. Similar to Fluttershy, Rosabella Beauty and Jane Boolittle. *Olivia Queen: Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Inherited both her father's archery skills and her mother's supersonic screech Similar to Jillian Beanstalk. Villains *Alexis Luthor: Daughter of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang. Inherited her father's intelligence but doesn't want to be evil. Similar to Raven Queen and Mal. *Hailey Quinn: Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn and sister of Jaclyn, Harper and Jerome Quinn. Shares her parents' dark sense of humor but isn't really evil or crazy. She can even break the fourth wall by talking to the narrators. Similar to Madeline Hatter and Evie. *Felicia Minerva: Daughter of The Cheetah. She inherited her mother's feline abilities and is even half human, half cheetah. Seems kind of spoiled but cares about her friends. Similar to Cleo de Nile and Lizzie Hearts. *Sabrina Kyle: Daughter of Catwoman and Batman and sister of Brenda and Damien Wayne. Shares her mother's cat-like agility and love of cats. Has a bit of a sibling rivalry with Brenda Wayne. Similar to Ramona Badwolf. *Rose Isley: Daughter of Poison Ivy. Shares her mother's powers and love of plants. Has friendship with Hailey Quinn similar to their mothers. Would rather recycle than hurt people to save the environment. Similar to Venus McFlytrap. *Penelope Cobblepot: Daughter of The Penguin. Pretty handy with an umbrella. Doesn't like crime though. Would rather be a tap dancer than a burglar. Similar to Ginger Breadhouse. *Victoria Fries: Daughter of Mr. Freeze. Was exposed to her father's condition. Is cold blooded but not cold hearted. Similar to Abbey Bominable and Crystal Frost. *Janice Tetch: Daughter of The Mad Hatter. Shares her father's obsession with Alice in Wonderland. *Christina Snow: Daughter of Killer Frost. Inherited her mother's powers. Similar to her friend Victoria. *Frederick Faust: Son of Felix Faust. Inherited his father's magic. Similar to Jay. Sidekicks *Robyn Grayson: Daughter of Richard Greyson/Nightwing and Korey Anders/Princess Koriandr'/Starfire. Inherited her mother's powers. *Wendee West: Daughter of Wally West/Kid Flash and Linda Park/Jinx. Inherited her father's super speed and her mother's magic. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Super Hero High Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Earth 1-616 Category:Superman villains Category:Batman villains Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Flash Category:Flash villains Category:Green Lantern villains Category:Aquaman